


Chat Noir and Monsieur Rat - A Nutcracker Tale

by LadyLuckandHerBlackCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Chat Noir, But he gets introduced, F/M, Inspired by the Nutcracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat/pseuds/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat
Summary: Marinette had been the defender of Paris for three years alone. Without a partner, it was a heavy burden to carry alone. Master Fu had reassured her that the Black Cat miraculous holder would reveal themselves in time but she couldn’t help asking, begging, demanding: where were they? Was she destined to continue this fight alone? Hawk Moth grew stronger with each passing year - before long, he would have her miraculous in his grasp. How much longer could she hold on?With the weight of the world, Marinette finds comfort in a small cloth doll she named Chat Noir. After one magical miraculous night, she finds that her doll is more than he appears.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Chat Noir and Monsieur Rat - A Nutcracker Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with the Nutcracker for a long time and I wanted to add a Nutcracker inspired fic with my sunshine children. Shout to theodd2out for beta-reading this for me!
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Marinette had been the defender of Paris for three years alone. Without a partner, it was a heavy burden to carry alone. Master Fu had reassured her that the Black Cat miraculous holder would reveal themselves in time but she couldn’t help asking, begging, demanding: where were they? Was she destined to continue this fight alone? Hawk Moth grew stronger with each passing year - before long, he would have her miraculous in his grasp. How much longer could she hold on?

As Christmas day approached and her bakery hours grew longer, Marinette began to feel the constant weight pressed down. Between schoolwork, her various part-work jobs, and her secret superheroine life, she felt like she was drowning. But she still kept up the appearance that everything was fine.

On Christmas Eve, Nadja offered to pay double if she would play with Manon while the network hosted the Ladybug Christmas Special at 20:00h - mostly, a reel of highlights from Ladybug’s year of fighting. Watching the footage was an undue reminder of her responsibility to the city of Paris and its citizens - if Alya had been there, it would have been the evening's priority. However, after their Christmas feast, Manon, luckily, wanted to play with the dolls Marinette made. Lady Wifi was the little girl’s favorite, but Evillustrator and Rogercop were part of the trio too.

But Marinette made another doll.

It wasn’t based on anything but a passing dream. The character wore black ears in his blond mop of hair, his glass eyes painted brilliant emerald green, and outfitted in black fabric. For flair, she added a golden bell and leather belt. She called him Chat Noir, mostly because another name never seemed to stick. No matter what she tried, she always came back to the simple name. 

She couldn’t name a reason as to why, but Marinette kept him hidden under her pillow. Her secret companion for those times as night that she wished for a partner to stand by her side or when the tears and frustration built up enough to make the night a restless one. When she cuddled the small bundle of fabric, she felt safe and comforted. 

As the two of them ran about the room, Marinette chased the little girl up the ladder to her bed. Her Akuma dolls in hand as Manon’s “Ladybug” fought them off. Manon stood on the bed and declared,” Lucky Charm!”

As the doll had no real magic, Manon grabbed the cat-shaped pillow from the bed and tossed it in Marinette’s direction. Pretending to be struck down, Marinette ‘fell’ back down the steps as the little girl giggled. 

Before Marinette could climb up to give her dramatic speech of defeat, Manon asked, “What’s this?”

Marinette’s blood ran cold as she scrambled up the ladder to see her Chat Noir in Manon’s grasp. “Well, um. That’s a very special doll.”

“Is it a new villain? I haven’t played with him before!” She giggled again and started to have Ladybug and Chat Noir fight each other. Panicking at the sight of someone else touching the doll, she tried to gently take him back. “Manon, this one is mine. Can you give it back please?”

“Why? I found him and I want to play with him!” As Marinette grabbed the toy’s arm, Manon yanked on his tail.

“Manon, I said to give it back.” Marinette’s tone was harsher than normal as her anxiety climbed.  _ I don’t want anything to happen to him! _

“No!”

“Manon…”

“No, I wanted to play with him!”

Marinette began to count, “1...2…” The girl began to cry as she desperately yanked at the doll. “...3” The doll’s belt tore from his back with a painfully loud rip.

Manon screamed, “You broke him!” and finally let go. However, the damage was done and it was all Marinette could do to blink back tears.  _ My poor Chat Noir,  _ she thought, cradling him tenderly to her chest. Luckily, Nadja opened the trap door and her young daughter hastily climbed down the ladder and bolt into her mother’s arms.

“Manon, what’s wrong?” she asked as the girl sobbed in her arms.

“Marinette was being mean and not letting me play with her new doll and then  **_she_ ** broke him!” 

Nadja considered this for a moment, “Did Marinette say you could play with the doll?”

After a breath, Manon shook her head. Nadja gently pulled her daughter’s head from her shoulder. “Did you ask before you started playing with the doll?” She shook her head. “Well then, if Marinette didn’t say you could play with her things, do you think it’s fair to play with them anyway?” 

Manon sighed, “Noo…”

“Then don’t you think you owe Marinette an apology?”

Her face splotchy from tears and anger, Manon turned to her babysitter. “I’m sorry, Marinette.”

Marinette mustered up a smile, the torn pieces of Chat Noir still in her hands, “Thank you, Manon.”

Nadja gave her daughter another hug before they both departed - Manon quickly back to her spirited self. Alone in her room, Marinette examined the damage done to her Chat Noir. His one arm was loose and the tail had been ripped completely away. While these issues she could fix, it still hurt her heart to see him in this state. Set him on her desk, she gathered her materials before setting her chair. Quietly, she threaded her needle and cut some scrap fabric - Tikki contented herself to observe from Marinette’s shoulder.

As she worked, her hands mindless completing the task, Marinette felt tears start to well up. “I’m sorry, Chat. I didn’t mean for anything to happen to you,” she told the doll as she replaced the strip of leather for his tail. “I promise that I’ll be a better partner from now on and make sure no harm comes your way.” Turning the doll to reinforce the stitch on his arm, Marinette glanced at his face. 

For the briefest of seconds, they looked real with golden flicks about the center and danced with appreciation and affection. The line that made up his mouth curled up to one side - almost like a soft smile. Marinette blinked and rubbed her eyes and his face had returned back to a hollowed gaze of glass and bits of thread. Glancing at the clock, it was almost 23:00. Amazed at the passage of time, Marinette moved quicker to repair his arm and head to bed.

* * *

Down the street, Mr. Ramier was casually walking with a familiar destination in mind. Until recently, his soft spot had been for the abused pigeons of the city. However, his new passion was helping the misunderstood rats of Paris. He went from alley to alley late at night, when Officer Roger would be off duty. As he walked, Mr. Ramier sprinkled bread crumbs in his wake. At the end of his rounds, he approached one of his favorite alleys, behind the T&S boulangerie, where several of his rodent companions waited. He has a special package of walnuts for his tiny friends - in celebration of the holiday. As he turned the corner, smiling, Mr. Ramier made a shocking discovery. A gang of cats had found his beloved friends’ alley.

“Shoo!” he yelled and swatted at the felines as they scattered - hissing and angrily meowing as they sprinted out of the alley. Once gone, Mr. Ramier fell to his knees in despair as he cradled one of the wounded rats. “Oh, Jocelyne. You poor thing.” A few others gathered around in comfort - pressing against his legs. As his shock and sadness dissipated, anger took their place.  _ How dare they?! How dare those bullies come after my friends?!  _ He inwardly raged. 

As his ire overwhelmed him, Mr. Ramier felt the familiar sensation of Hawk Moth’s corrupt butterfly. Resting on his bag of walnuts, the insect fused with it and Hawk Moth’s voice rang in his head, smooth and melodious.

“Monsieur Rat, my condolences to you and your poor fellow rats. I’m giving you the power to avenge your companions and show this city who the real vermin are. In return, all I ask is for Ladybug’s miraculous.”

“Yes, Hawk Moth,” he murmured as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

“There!” Marinette cut the final thread and held Chat Noir up to the lamplight. Seeing him whole once again restored her good mood. 

“He looks as good as new, Marinette!” Tikki commented.

“Thanks, Tikki. I’m just glad that he wasn’t more damaged or else I’d have to start from scratch.” Marinette yawned and stretched. “Well, I think I’m going to turn in for the night.” 

As she stood, the floor shook with the echo of thousands of tiny feet. Marinette’s superheroine instincts kicked to overdrive as the scurrying paws grew closer and closer. Without warning, the shaking stopped only to be followed by rats pouring into her room. Climbing up the ladder to her bed, she helplessly watched as the rodents swarmed and snatched her cat pillow from the floor and her beloved Chat Noir. Before she could utter her transformation, both items and the rats were gone. 

Sprinting to the window, she cried out, “Chat Noir!” The cold air hit her skin as threw open her window. In light of the full moon, she could make out the pale pink of her pillow in the sea of vermin, but no sign of her fabricated partner. Luckily, the rats headed towards the Louvre. 

Stepping back from the window, Marinette shouted, “I must get Chat Noir back and stop this new villain. Tikki spots on!” Pink light enveloped her in magic and liquid luck ran through her veins. Aiming her yoyo, she flew out into the night. 

Landing quietly on the surrounding building, Lady peered down into the courtyard - observing her opponent. Taking in the figure, she recognized Mr. Ramier. The amount of time he had been akumatized was extraordinary, but he wasn’t dressed in his usual grey and pink ensemble. This time, he donned a thick murky brown and bright red cape that imitated fur. His long face held sharp protruding teeth and two small orange ears rested in his hair. His posture was almost an “S” in shape while his hands were kept close to his chest. 

Surrounding him must have been every single rat in Paris - the multicolored sea squeaked with excitement. They dragged and piled everything into a veritable mountain of cat-related goods next to him.

Several packs of rats were currently bringing out artifacts from the museum. Painting, statues, jewelry - anything with an image of a cat.

“When this night is finished, no one will remember those vicious felines, instead they will rever only the rat!” the villain proclaimed. The rats parted as two gold feline-shaped statues, from the Eygptian collection, were presented to the akumatized Mr. Ramier. 

With the brilliant orange staff in his clawed hands, he shot out a maroon-colored beam. In the blink of an eye, the statues had disappeared - followed by the enthusiastic response from the mob of rodents. Ladybug decided enough was enough - swinging from her hiding place. She landed in the courtyard.

“I thought your animal of choice was pigeons, Mr. Ramier.”

The villain sneered, “My name is Mounsier Rat, the champion for all the rodents of the City of Paris. We’re tired of cats being revered while my friends and I are considered pests. I’ll show all of Paris who is the superior creature.” He jabbed his staff in her direction. “Now, my companions catch that bug and bring me her miraculous!”

All too soon, the rodents charged her. Before they reached her feet, Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around a pillar, using it to propel herself towards Monsieur Rat, striking her feet against his chest. Whipping around, throwing her yoyo, Ladybug leaped onto another building, but the rats weren’t far behind. Peering down, she watched as the rats formed a protective bubble around their leader and they began to trail her at fanatical speed. Aiming her yoyo, she flew across the streets. Even with years of experience, Ladybug struggled to stay ahead. 

As she swung past Fromagerie de Paris Lefebvre, far from the museum, she noticed that rats weren’t pursuing her. Possibly overwhelmed by the fragrant cheese, they became distracted enough that Ladybug was able to get out of sight. 

Desperate to get her hands on Chat Noir before Monsieur Rat had a chance to destroy him, she propelled herself back to the Louvre. Approaching the empty courtyard, Ladybug landed beside the mountain of objects. Without hesitation, she tore through the pile, digging and digging. 

“Where are you, Chat Noir,” she muttered frantically.

There were picture frames, toys, posters, clothes, expensive jewelry, and a few cat-shaped lamps. Finally, towards the bottom, she saw the golden fabric of his hair and yanked him from the pile. Flooded with relief, Ladybug unwinded her yoyo and aimed. But she was knocked off balance by hundreds of rats as they tripped her. 

Fear gripped her as she called out, “Lucky Charm!”

A small ring of red and black appeared with a paw print etched on the face.  _ What am I supposed to do with this?!  _ Frantically, she searched around her, but no ideas or plans came to her. More and more rats surrounded her and several rats leaped onto Chat Noir - resulting in her losing her grip on him.

The creatures started to climb despite her efforts to shift away. With a few seconds, they had tripped her again and pinned her to the ground. Monsieur Rat approached, his hands rubbing together in anticipation. His eyes gleamed triumphantly as his clawed fingers inched towards her earrings. 

Unable to move, Marinette closed her eyes and begged forgiveness from Master Fu for her failure and the people of Paris for letting them down. For all the times she had messed up or barely saved the day. As the claws latched on to her miraculous, they quickly let go. A blur of black leather flashed above her and the rats scattered. Confused, she staggered to her feet. 

Blinking a few times, she took in the sight before her. Crouched before was her Chat Noir doll, poised to pounce. Surrounded by a green light, the object grew and transformed into a young man decked out head to toe in shiny leather and thick boots. He hissed at the rats before turning to face Ladybug. Ladybug barely registered that her miraculous beeped in rapid alarm.

In an attempt to make her brain function once again, she opened her mouth to speak. Instead, the young man grabbed her by the waist and propelled them into the air. Monsieur Rat screamed in outrage as they catapulted themselves away. Ignoring how his warmth felt against her sides, Ladybug’s mind began to clear - she searched for a place to hide as her miraculous beeped again and again. Several streets over, she finally located a secluded rooftop for them to rest. 

“There!” she pointed and without a word Human Chat Noir shifted course. 

As they touched down, Marinette’s transformation gave away. Sliding down the wall, she slumped as Tikki fell onto her leg. Marinette opened her bag and handed her kwami a macaron - the sound of frustrated squeaks echo in the distance. 

Kneeling beside her, Chat Noir gazed at her with concern before taking her hand in his. “Thank you for saving me,” he said, his all-too-human eyes expressing his admiration. Gently, he lifted her hand and pressed his lips to it.

Her face flushed and kept her eyes downcast. “I’m the one that should be thanking you. If you hadn’t stepped in, I would have lost my miraculous.” She didn’t pull her hand away - his touch felt wonderful and warm despite the cold.

With a playful grin, he proclaimed, “I would never let harm come to you, m’lady.”

Being called ‘m’lady’ sent shivers up her spine. Just to redirect her thoughts, Marinette cleared her throat and removed her hand from his grasp. “So...um… how you..you know...come to life? Because last I checked you were a doll I made.”

Sitting beside her, he chuckled, “I’m not sure. I remember snippets from before, like when you patched me up and you promised to protect me. Well, when I saw you in danger, I just felt this need to protect you too. So here we are.”

Refreshed by the sweets, Tikki floated around Chat before settling on her chosen’s shoulder. “The miraculous is powerful magic and since you don’t have your other half right now, the miraculous decided to intervene.” 

Gesturing wildly at Chat, Marinette asked, “Well, shouldn’t my detransformation affect him? Like with the Lucky Charm?”

Tikki considered this, “Not if it’s the other miraculous doing it.”

“How’s that possible?”

The kwami shrugged, “That’s a question for Master Fu.”

“Who’s Master Fu?” Chat cuddled up beside her, his eyes big with curiosity. 

_ Goodness, he looks adorable,  _ Marinette mused before her ears grew hot in embarrassment. “He’s the mardian, I mean GUARDIAN of the Miraculous.”  _ Stop getting distracted!  _

Chat’s brow furrowed and his tail thrashed about, “Well why isn’t he here helping you? He can’t expect you to do this alone.” Annoyance clear in his tone.

“Master Fu is 186 years old,” Tikki piped in. “Much too old to fight. That’s why we’ve been looking for Plagg’s chosen, but we haven’t had any luck so far.”

“So I guess Chat Noir is a stand-in until we find my partner.”

“Seems to be that way.”

“Okay, would this Chat,” she poked his cheek, “have the same powers as a real one?”

“Hey! I’m real!” He protested with a pout.

Marinette poked his nose and giggled, “Yes, kitty, but not too long ago you were a doll, so hush.”

His ears drooped playful, but then he smiled brilliantly. “Okay, so what power does the “real” miraculous holder have?”

Tikki floated in front of his face “You have a power called Cataclysm, which means you can destroy anything you touch.”

He peered down at his gloved hand. “Why would I want to destroy something?”

“It might help you defeat the villain and get the Akuma.”

“What’s an-?” The question hung on his lips as the army of rats squeaks grew increasingly louder.

Marinette jumped to her feet. “Gotta transform. Ready, Tikki?” The kwami nodded, “Okay. Tikki, Spots on!”

Once her transformation was complete, Chat Noir wore an awed expression. “Wow, that incredible...how did you-?”

Ladybug pressed her finger to his lips before blushing and stepping away. “No time to chit chat, kitty.” She unclipped her yoyo, swinging it like a shield. “Let’s take down this overgrown mouse.”

“With pleasure, m’lady!” he smirked and gave her a cheerful wink.

Before long, Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves surrounded again as the tiny creatures flooded the streets. Monsieur Rat’s companions elevated him to the height of the building.

Chat grabbed a staff on his belt - extending it he took a defensive stance in front of Ladybug. “Well well, well, I thought I smelt a rat.”

Monsieur Rat hissed, “You devilish feline! I am Monsieur Rat and I will put an end to your kind’s tyranny! Then I will have both your miraculouses.”

“ _ Unfur-tunately _ for you, cats are pretty stubborn. May I suggest you scurry along back to the sewer before you get a taste of my claws.”

As the villain grounded his teeth in anger, the familiar pink mask appeared in front of his face. Once it disappeared, Monsieur Rat smirked at them. “Soon you will be one’s cowering in fear.” Then shot his beam in Chat’s direction. Ladybug shoved him behind her and blocked it with her shield. 

Glaring at her opponent, “Keep your dirty paws off, my Chat!” Stopping another beam, Ladybug gave Chat Noir a glance. With a solemn nod, he propelled himself, dodging a blast and bringing his staff to clash against Mounsier Rat’s. Her partner continued to taunt the villain as he jumped around using his staff like a pogo stick to bounce around and maneuver away from the blasts. 

Not wasting any more time, Ladybug called on her Lucky Charm again. This time what dropped down was a bottle.

_ This is even worse than the ring! _ She took off the lid and sniffed it.  _ Peppermint oil? Like in Candy Canes? What on earth would that be useful for?!  _ Regardless of her personal feelings, she peered around and conducted a simple plan involving Chat’s staff, her yoyo, Monsieur’s Ramier staff, and the bottle. 

“I got it!” Chat Noir peered in her direction as he narrowly missed being hit with another blast and they shared a quick smile. “Chat, batter up!” She pitched the bottle as he jumped into the air. Right above Monsieur Rat, Chat slammed his baton into the bottle, splashing its contents all over the villain and his followers. What was unleashed was a pleasant scent to the human nose, but quickly caused the rats to disperse, desperately trying to save themselves from the small. Losing the creatures that were holding him aloft, Monsieur Rat wobbled in his perch before falling toward the pavement. With the flick of her wrist, Ladybug caught him as Chat twirled and snatched the other staff. 

“Cataclysm!” He shouted. His hand bubbled with dark energy as the staff disintegrated in his grasp and a dark winged butterfly flew from the ashes. Chat landed as Ladybug gently lowered herself and the powerless Mounsier Rat to the ground. He kept trying to cover his nose, but he couldn’t escape the smell. 

“No more evildoing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!” Before it flew off, Ladybug flicked out her yoyo and caught the fleeing butterfly. “Gotcha!” Releasing the now pure white creature, she waved, “Bye-bye, little butterfly.” Picking up a small piece of the broken bottle, Ladybug tossed it into the air. “ Miraculous  Ladybug !”  The magical ladybugs restored everything to rights as soft snow began to fall. Chat watched with that same awed expression from before, but his eyes kept coming back to hers instead of following the streams of magic. 

The dark cloud of bubbles retreated to reveal Mr. Raimer. After tentatively peering around, Mr. Ramier’s expression dropped before sheepishly looking at Ladybug, “It happened again?” Calmly, Chat helped the man get to his feet. 

Ladybug gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, Mr. Ramier. We understand how close you are to animals - may you can find another way to help them.”

“Thank you, Ladybug. Maybe I’ll start a program to get these rats off the streets - it’s dangerous out here!”

Chat smiled, “That’s a  _ paw-sibility.” _ Ladybug gave him a playful shove.

“Well, thank you again Ladybug and…”

“Chat Noir.”

“...Chat Noir. Maybe next time I can treat you to some hot chocolate for your troubles.” The snowfall grew heavier and the tall man shivered. “I’m going to stop by and see my rats, so I’ll be off,” he turned away and headed back to his favorite alley.

“Thank you for your help, Chat. I really couldn’t have done it without you. Pound it?” She held out her fist, he grinned and slowly tapped his against hers. Something about the motion felt so right and natural that it made her smile. 

Just then their Miraculouses beeped and Chat peered down sadly at his ring. “Does that mean we’re going to transform back?”

“Yeah, we should probably head home before we detransform.” She had her yoyo ready when he grabbed her wrist. Raising a brow at him, she watched him as he knelt down before her. His emerald eyes filled with earnest emotion, he took her gloved hand once more, and tenderly kissed the knuckles. “M’lady, before we transform back, would you honor me with a dance?”

Ladybug’s face burned the same color as her suit. “What?! Now? We’re going to turn back soon and I still need to get home and-”

“Please?” his expression filled with bittersweet emotion, so she found herself mutely nodding. Standing up, Chat wrapped his warm hand around her waist and used his staff to propel them into the air. 

Once on rooftops, they stepped down. The moon, large in the sky, highlighted the snowflakes as they floated down. Chat bowed dramatically and held out his large hands, his smile warm and inviting. 

Hesitantly, Ladybug placed her gloved hands in his, which he gently moved to his shoulders. Resting his hands on her lower back, Chat pulled her closer. 

“I’m, I’m not a very good dancer,” Ladybug admitted, blushing at the closeness.

With a soft look, Chat chuckled before resting his forehead against hers. “Neither am I.”

Even though with no music besides the silent breeze, Ladybug couldn’t think of a more perfect moment. In Chat’s arms, she felt safe and happy as if the last three years she hadn’t been carrying the weight of the city on her shoulders alone. As if there was someone to catch her when she fell and support her through those rough days when living a double life became too much. All too soon the second to the last beep rang out, Ladybug rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed across the rooftop.

“I don’t want this night to end,” she whispered, already afraid that he’ll disappear.

Answering her unspoken fears, “I’m always with you, Marinette. I’ll never leave you.” Pulling his head back, he gazed into her eyes, he asked, “M’lady, may I?”

With her heart pounding in her ears, Ladybug nodded and leaned in. As their lips brushed, the miraculouses gave one final sound before they were engulfed in the light once more.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer on the beautiful moonlit rooftop. Marinette found herself back in her room at her desk. Her Chat Noir doll resting in front of her - patched and fixed. Blinking, tears gathered in her eyes as she fiercely hugged the doll to her. Outside, it was still dark and her clock read 01:15. Tikki snoozed in Marinette’s bed - unaware of her chosen’s distress.

Clutching Chat Noir tighter, Marinette rose, noticing her tense muscles. Curling up under the covers, Marinette cuddled her doll.  _ Was that all a dream?  _ The tingling of her lips suggested otherwise, but there was no evidence of her fight with Mounsier Rat or time with human Chat Noir. Before long, a fitful sleep claimed her, but her grasp on Chat never loosened. 

Christmas morning came, yet Marinette couldn’t shake her melancholy. It didn’t help that Chat Noir was missing when she woke, even after hours of searching she couldn’t find him. While her parents prepared breakfast, she decided to go for a walk. All morning, she had been putting on a forced smile for her family in hopes they wouldn’t ask questions as to why she was tearing apart her room. She just told them she had misplaced a bolt of fabric.  _ I guess I could always make another one. _ But that thought didn’t sit right with her.

Stepping outside into the chilly morning air, Marinette headed for the park beside her home.

Overnight, there was just the lightest dusting of snow and the park became covered in frosty decorations. Despite her depressed mood, inspiration flowed through her due to the glittering sight. Marinette’s pulled out a sketchbook and outlined a beautiful suit of white and pale blues, with several lines of silver thread laced throughout. Invested in her drawing, Marinette didn’t notice the light sound of footsteps approaching, crunching the snow. 

“Hello,” a polite voice said. Marinette tore her eyes away from the page into a pair of vivid green eyes - ones she thought she may never see again. The young man continued with a beautiful nervous smile, “Hi, I’m sorry if this is awkward, but we’re doing a photoshoot and I really need a partner. Would mind helping us out?” He rubbed the back of his neck and Marinette found the action endearing. She peered around him to see the photographer impatient waiting by the park’s water fountain. 

“A photoshoot on Christmas Day?” Marinette teased.

The blonde boy chuckled - the sound made her heart flutter. “Yeah, my father said the background would be perfect for a last-minute January spread.”

“He isn’t wrong - it’s beautiful out here.” The morning light caused a slight glow to frame him and glint off his hair. 

“I guess you’re right. so would like to help me out?"

"Sure, sounds like _pur-fect_."

His face lit up with playfulness, "A fellow pun lover, I see. I'll have you know that I am a _fur-midable_ opponent in that department."

"You'll find that I'm up a challenge."

With a twinkle in his eye, he asked, "Would you like to put that to a test? Perhaps over some hot chocolate?"

"You're on, but I kind of need a name if I'm going to out on a date with you. Even though his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he held out his hand and smiled brightly, “I’m Adrien.” Without even trying, she easily could imagine him donning a black mask as Chat Noir.

_ Adrien. That’s the perfect name for him,  _ she mused and felt a shy smile graced her lips, “Hi, Adrien. I’m Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone and stay safe!


End file.
